


5 P.M. on a Tuesday Night

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's playing video games and Phil wants his attention and a few cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 P.M. on a Tuesday Night

Clint tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, watching as his boyfriend held the root beer over his head in a poor attempt to keep it away from him.

  
“Why are we trying this game?” He inquired, not bothering to make a move for his drink. He wanted to see what was on Phil’s mind before he decided to steal it back.

  
“We are trying this… I hate it when you call it a game..” Protested Phil, the last word coming out with a huff. Clint smirked when Phil lowered his hand and held the root beer back out to him to steal “"it’s five.”

  
“So?” He stole the root beer back and held it close, his eyes still glued on Phil waiting for a response.

  
“Five pm on Tuesday evening…” He thought about what Phil was saying, trying to figure out what exactly he meant. When a sigh of defeat came out of his boyfriends mouth he knew he was in trouble “we usually watch tv and cuddle on the couch because it’s one of the few times we have off of work together.”

  
Feeling something click on his mind, Clint winced and reached backwards to put his root beer down on the counter “Phil…”

  
“Don’t worry about it,” his boyfriend waved him off, moving to turn towards the bedroom “if you want to play computer games and drink root beer that’s up to you. We can cuddle next tuesday when we both have time off...hopefully.”

  
Seeing Phil taking a step away from him, Clint huffed in annoyance and turned to his computer. He typed out a quick goodbye message to Sam, knowing that the other man would understand and probably use the sudden free time to cuddle up with Steve anyways, and closed down the game.

  
“Come on.” He sprang to his feet and ran over to the other end of the room where Phil was in the middle of turning back around to face him “it’s cuddle time.”

  
“I..I thought,” stuttered Phil, his face going bright red as Clint pulled him towards the couch.

  
“Nope. Tuesday at 5pm is cuddle time and I will not miss out on that for video games with Sam. He has a cute boyfriend to cuddle anyways.”

  
Being tugged over to the couch, Phil chuckled when Clint flopped down on the cushions, pulling him down with him so that he landed on top of his chest and they bumped noses.

  
Giving his boyfriend a scandalized look, Phil couldn’t help but crack a smile when Clint beamed up with him with the brightest smile he could manage. “You… Dork!” He proclaimed with a chuckle.

  
“So says super hero worship king” Clint rolled his eyes fondly and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, settling in for as many hours of cuddles as the two of them could manage and smiling fondly as Phil buried his face into his shoulder and continued to laugh.

  
Ya, missing out with video games with Sam was perfectly alright with him when it meant he got cuddles from Phil.


End file.
